fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Century: Portable Battle
Another Century: Portable Battle is a mecha action video game developed by From Software and published by Banpresto and Namco Bandai. It will be released for the PlayStation Portable and Nintendo 3DS on April 7, 2011. Series List *Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Brain Powerd *The Wings of Rean *Overman King Gainer *Ninja Senshi Tobikage *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness *Aura Battler Dunbine **New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine *Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Metal Armor Dragonar *Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *After War Gundam X *Turn A Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Debut) *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar *VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire (Debut) *The Super Dimension Fortress Macross **Macross: Do You Remember Love? *Macross Plus *Macross Frontier *Sgt. Frog *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (Debut) *Super Robot Wars: Original Generations Characters Bee Media Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! *Kouji Kabuto Bones Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (Debut) *Renton Thurston *Eureka Namco Bandai Super Robot Wars: Original Generations *Masaki Andoh *Shiro *Kuro Pierrot Ninja Senshi Tobikage *Joe Maya Production Reed VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire (Debut) *Baba Lamunade *Da Cider Studio Nue The Super Dimension Fortress Macross/Macross: Do You Remember Love? *Hikaru Ichijyo Macross Plus *Isamu Alva Dyson Macross Frontier *Alto Saotome Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine *Sho Zama *Cham Huau New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine *Shion Zaba *Silky Mau Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Eiji Asuka *Rei Brain Powerd *Yuu Isami *Hime Utsumiya Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Suzaku Kururugi Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children *Amuro Ray Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Kou Uraki *Anavel Gato Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Shin Asuka Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Daba Mylord The King of Braves GaoGaiGar *Guy Shishioh *Mamoru Amami/Latio (NPC) Metal Armor Dragonar *Kaine Wakaba *Tapp Oceano *Light Newman *Meio Plato Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga Sgt. Frog *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo The Wings of Rean *Asap Suzuki Xebec Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness *Akito Tenkawa Cast English Cast *James Beach - Kamille Bidan *Johnny Yong Bosch - Renton Thurston *Greg Cipes - Baba Lamunade *Cam Clarke - Joe Maya *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Justin Cook - Alto Saotome *Kira Vincent-Davis - Cham Huau *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Andrew Francis - Judau Ashta *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Todd Haberkorn - Keroro *David Hayter - Isamu Alva Dyson *Jay Hickman - Shion Zaba, Shō Zama *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy *Chuck Huber - Da Cider, Kururu *David Kaye - Yuu Isami *Phil LaMarr - Tapp Oceano *Yuri Lowthenal - Eiji Asuka, Suzaku Kururugi *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell *Scott Menville - Kouji Kabuto *Vic Mignogna - Hikaru Ichijyo *Kirby Morrow - Trowa Barton *Nolan North - Kaine Wakaba *Maggie Blue O'Hara - Hime Utsumiya *Brina Palencia - Silky Mau, Tamama *Christopher R. Sabat - Giroro *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka *Michael Sinterniklaas - Gai Shishioh *Roger Craig Smith - Asap Suzuki, Light Newman *Spike Spencer - Akito Tenkawa *Steve Staley - Masaki Andoh *Paul Stephen - Kou Uraki *Tara Strong - Rei, Shiro *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Quatre Raberba Winner, Setsuna F. Seiei *J. Michael Tatum - Dororo *Veronica Taylor - Mamoru Amami/Latio *Kirk Thornton - Anavel Gato *Eric Vale - Daba Mylord *Sam Vincent - Meio Plato *Kari Wahlgren - Kuro *Jeffery Watson - Garrod Ran Japanese Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto *Jun Fukuyama - Asap Suzuki *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Eriko Hara - Rei *Hirokazu Hiramatsu - Daba Myroad *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Gai Shishioh *Ryo Horikawa - Kou Uraki *Kenyuu Horiuchi - Light Newman *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka, Joe Maya *Ryuuzou Ishino - Chang Wufei *Maiko Itou - Mamoru Amami/Latio *Maria Kawamura - Cham Huau *Masami Kikuchi - Kaine Wakaba *Jūrōta Kosugi - Meio Plato *Takehito Koyasu - Kururu *Etsuko Kozakura - Tamama *Takeshi Kusao - Baba Lamunade, Dororo *Hikaru Midorikawa - Heero Yuy, Masaki Andoh *Mamoru Miyano - Setsuna F. Seiei *Akino Murata - Hime Utsumiya *Shigeru Nakahara - Shō Zama, Trowa Barton *Yuuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome *Jouji Nakata - Giroro *Kaori Nazuka - Eureka *Hirofumi Nojima - Gainer Sanga *Kenji Nojima - Hikaru Ichijyo *Ai Orikasa - Quatre Raberba Winner, Shiro *Akio Ōtsuka - Anavel Gato *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Tapp Oceano *Rei Sakuma - Kuro *Takahiro Sakurai - Suzaku Kururugi *Yuko Sanpei - Renton Thurston *Toshihiko Seki - Duo Maxwell *Tetsu Shiratori - Yuu Isami *Kenichi Suzumura - Shinn Asuka *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Yūji Ueda - Akito Tenkawa *Kumiko Watanabe - Keroro *Kazuki Yao - Da Cider, Judau Ashta Theme Songs *Blue Comet SPT Layzner: "Like Melos, Lonely Way" (Airmail from Nagasaki) *Brain Powerd: "IN MY DREAM" (Eri Shingyoji) *The Wings of Rean: "Wings of Rean BGM", "MY FATE" (Anna Tsuchiya) *Overman King Gainer: "King Gainer Over" (Yoshiki Fukuyama) *Ninja Senshi Tobikage: "Love Survivor" (Hitsuto Boy) *Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness: "Black Selena III", "Nadesico's Theme II" *Aura Battler Dunbine: "Fly Dunbine" (MIQ) *New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine: "Last No" (Midori Karashima), "Colored Monologue" (Midori Karashima) *Heavy Metal L-Gaim: "Time For L-Gaim" (MIO), "Kaze no No Reply" (Mami Ayukawa) *Metal Armor Dragonar: "Yume Iro Chaser" (Mami Ayukawa) *Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!: "Kanjite Knight" (ULTIMATE LAZY for MAZINGER), "Shugojin - The guardian" (JAM Project) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: "Taikisō ni Notte" *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ: "Anime Ja Nai ~Yume o Wasureta Furui Chikyūjin yo~" (Masahito Arai), "Silent Voice" (Jun Hiroe) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack: "SALLY", "Beyond the Time" (TM Network) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory: "The Winner" (Miki Matsubara), "Men of Destiny" (MIO) *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: "Last Impression" (TWO-MIX) *After War Gundam X: "DREAMS" (ROmantic Mode), "Resolution" (ROmantic Mode) *Turn A Gundam: "Turn A Turn" (Hideki Saijo), "Century Color" (RAY-GUNS) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: "Ignited" (TM Revolution), "Bokutachi no Yukue" (Hitomi Takahashi) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00: "DAYBREAK'S BELL" (L'arc~en~Ciel) *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: "Yuusha-oh Tanjou!" (Masaaki Endoh) *VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire: "Mirai gata AIDORU" (Kyoko Hikami & Yuko Miyamura) *The Super Dimension Fortress Macross - "Macross" (Makoto Fujiwara), "Dog Fighter, Destined Battle" *Macross: Do You Remember Love? - "Do You Remember Love?" *Macross Plus: "Information High" (Mako Hyōdō as Sharon Apple), "Dog Fight" *Macross Frontier: "Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't be late" (May'n), "What 'bout my star?" (May'n), "Seikan Hikō" (Megumi Nakajima), "Northern Cross" (May'n), "Ai Oboete Imasu ka ~ bless the little queen" (Megumi Nakajima), "Nyan Nyan Service Medley" *Sgt. Frog: "KERO! to MARCH" (Nobuaki Kakuda and Juri Ihata), "HELLO DARWIN! ~Koukishin ON DEMAND~" (JAM Project) *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers: "Space Rock" (iLL) *Super Robot Wars: Original Generations: "Everywhere You Go ~Burning Version~" (Masaaki Endoh), "Kotetsu no Beowulf", "Neppu! Shippu! Cybuster!" (Masaaki Endoh and Hironobu Kageyama) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers